


Behind these eyes

by Ormand



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy, SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Crossover, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spectre後007還是回歸了MI6，然後對軍需官有了全新的認識。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threaten

**Author's Note:**

> 全部都是私設。

　　「Do me a favor,Double O Seven.」，Q，MI6最年輕的軍需官像個幽靈一樣出現在Bond，那個申請了復職但是還在等候章程簽核的00特務的公寓裡面。通常情況都是反過來的，Bond才是那個會在非公務時間出現在別人的私領域，然後提出請求的那個人，不是Q，他通常都是被提出要求的那位。

Bond難以形容Q現在臉上的表情是什麼，是一種他沒看過的，像是人性血肉被剝離的空白。那個表情比較接近於外界對Q的理解，一個沉浸在數據、編碼的駭客，像個人工智能一樣，冰冷，毫無感情。但是每一個實際跟Q接觸過的人都知道，相處夠久的人都會看到Q淺淺的微笑、掛在嘴角的小小得意，還有那些不知道是哪裡找到的冷笑話。

　　「This man. My place.Midnight.」，Q說完遞給Bond一個牛皮信封，後者接了下來。然後Q就沒有再多說任何一句話，似乎在等著Bond的回答。而Bond也沒有揭開來看裡面的人是誰，也沒有追問Q要那個人做什麼，而是說了一句。  
　　  
　　「My pleasure.」

要是平常的Q大概會咕噥著說他還沒有道謝之類的話，但是Bond想大概是發生了什麼不普通也不平常的事情，所以Q只是點了點頭，接著就像鬼魂一樣無聲無息地從他的公寓的大門消失。

　　Bond打開了信封，裡面是一個有著堅挺鼻樑的英俊男人的照片，相片紙背後寫了一組數字。這組數字Bond沒有看過，但那個排列方式他知道，那是MI6特務的代號，每一個通過測試的特務都會有的代號。編排方式跟通過測試的年份有關，每年不一樣。是新進的特務，Bond忍不住去猜想到底是出了什麼事情讓Q會想要抓現役的MI6特務去私下談談，而且還不是透過正規管道。

如果Q是因為私人因素，Bond想了一下或許那位特務是Q的前任之類的，又覺得太過荒謬。Bond想到了Q剛才的表情。後知後覺自己其實對Q不了解的地方還太多。

　　Q要他把人帶到，Bond就有本事帶到。

Q指定的位置是一間廢棄的倉庫，已經鏽蝕的鐵卷門讓人隱約看到裡面疊著幾個破舊的空貨櫃。不過那只是表面的偽裝而已，這裡實際上是Q自己私人的研究室，說是私人也不完全正確，畢竟MI6是有批准的，不過沒有經費，全部都是Q自己私人的開銷。當然，連所有的監控以及保全也是Q自己親手操辦，可是MI6有隨時調閱CCTV的權利。MI6也可以在任何覺得這個研究室有疑慮的時候提出終止研究，在登記上那個倉庫甚至是一個隨時都可以拆除的建物。

Bond把人領到指定的位置，穿過那些裝飾用的空貨櫃來到另一個隔間。四面都是混水泥牆面，不過東西已經清空。只留下一張白鐵的長桌和椅子。Bond示意男子坐下，然後掀開他的頭罩。

Alistair比Bond想的還要配合，一路上沒有試圖掙扎。他想或許是因為自己00特務的身份，又加上自己也開保證了只是有人要跟他聊聊而已。不過，在看到Q在研究室白光下冰冷的表情的時候，Bond真的有一點擔心自己會失信於這個相信自己的年輕特務。

　　Q在桌子的另一端，站著，居高臨下地看著。眼睛還不習慣突然的光源，Alistair瞇起了眼睛，然後在適應光線、看清楚那個要跟自己談談的人的臉龐的時候瞪大了雙眼。

那一瞬間Q心裡被一種病態的快意充滿。他知道眼前的人把自己誤認成了另一個人，正在經歷著被深愛、深信著的人給欺瞞的痛苦。Q知道Alistair對Danny是真心的，至少從他所能觀看到的地方來說是的，所以Q從另一個角度去想，心裡那份抑鬱也減少了一點，他想著，就是因為在乎，所以才會受傷。

在Bond確定兩個人之氣氛不會出現屍體之後，就打算先離開給Q一點私人空間去做他想要做的。在把合金門關上前，Q開口說了，「10分鐘。」

　　厚重的門扣上的聲音像是一桶水淋到身上，讓他清醒了過來。眼前的人的確跟Danny有著極為相似的面容，但是頭髮的長度不一樣，Danny的頭髮更短。眼神也不一樣，他很確定今天早上還笑著親吻自己的Danny，那雙綠色眼眸裡面的天真單純不是偽裝，而眼前那個人眼神裡面卻像是黑洞一樣地深不可測。仔細比對也可以發現，Danny似乎比較瘦，而且雖然有鏡片遮掩，但是眼前這個人眼角的細紋明顯較淺，一定不像Danny那樣常常笑彎了眼睛。

　　「你不是Danny。雖然你們長得很像，但是你不是他。」

　　「Identical twins.」，「Danny說他沒有家人....」，「我記得你也跟Danny說過，你的父母雙亡，Alistair。」

　　「Alex...」他有些粗魯地糾正了。

即使眼前的人不是Danny，但是他想，他還是沒有辦法忍受同樣的聲音同樣的面容去叫自己那個名字。

　　「Danny不知道有我這個兄弟存在，而我也不想讓他知道。我叫你來只是要求你一件事情。」

　　「I could never hurt him.」

　　 **「I AM ASKING YOU TO LEAVE.」**

　　「I won't leave him alone.」

　　Q笑了一聲。

　　「Till death do your part ?」

他愣了一下，想到了那些共享的床、早餐，還有交疊在一起的手指。在他張口說出誓言之前，身後的合金門再一次開啟。Bond敲了敲錶面，表示時間到了。

　　「Please show him the door.」，Q揮了揮手，表示到此為止。

Bond讓年輕的特務自己離開，對此Q似乎沒有多大的意見。Bond回到那間研究室，Q已經拿出了自己筆電，手指不斷地敲敲打打。他走向Q的身後，看著對方的電腦螢幕上切割成大大小小的視窗，每一個都是監事鏡頭，Q遠端目送著Alistair離開。讓Bond感到好奇的是其中一個視窗裡面對著的是一個像是在倉庫工作的青年。

正當他覺得那個身形有一點眼熟的時候，那名青年轉身，臉剛好對到了鏡頭。Q對鍵盤按了幾下，桌面上的視窗開始重新排列變化，各種從不同監視鏡頭擷取的畫面主角都是那名青年，其中有些多了那位年輕特務在他身邊。

那兩個人十分親密。

　　「Danny是我的雙胞胎兄弟。」，Q自顧自地解釋了起來，「MI6不知道？」，Bond的聲音聽起來有些驚訝，至少在他的認知裡面即使是一般的雇員都會有身家調查，更何況是到Q這種層級的。但是同時，他也不覺得這是Q對MI6隱瞞，或是反過來。

　　「大概是因為我們的生母沒有發現自己懷的是雙胞胎吧。」，Q說得很淡，「在紀錄上，我是從我母親的屍體裡拿出來的，所以也有可能是她來不及跟急救人員說她已經生了一個出來，我跟他差了至少一天。在Danny的紀錄上，他是在公廁被發現的。」

　　「所以你是哥哥。*」，Bond這麼說，Q沒有回應，而是繼續說下去。

　　「我是在一次替CCTV系統升級的時候看到他的，雖然只是一個背影而已。而在我發現他之前，他一天被側錄到的次數遠比其他人少了很多，真不知道他到底怎麼辦到的。」，Q沒有打算掩飾自己假公濟私的部份，「他之前過得很辛苦，我修改了一些數據讓他可以找到現在的工作，還有找到可以跟他合租公寓的人。」

Bond看了螢幕裡的人的微笑，又看了一眼螢幕外的人的側臉。突然意識到，Q那些人性的舉動說不定是跟他的雙生兄弟學的。

　　「我不打算跟他相認，也沒有打算讓MI6知道他。即使這樣做的話會讓他擁有更好的生活、人生，但我寧可以此為代價讓他遠離這一切。」，Q的聲音裡面出現了一點顫抖，「但這很諷刺對吧，他還是跟MI6牽扯上了關係。」

Q不知道自己為什麼要跟Bond說這個。因為Bond不是那個看著Danny在夜裡像個幽靈不斷在倫敦遊走的人，他不會懂自己在看到Danny一次又一次無聲地叫囂被拋棄，覺得自己獨自活在世界上的時候，他有多想讓他的兄弟自己的存在。Q當然有在幫助Danny，但是在不驚動到MI6的程度上能做的有限。

MI6隨著他所擁有的權限級別的增加，除了薪水上的增幅，更多的保密協議之外，就是一張親屬名單，MI6信誓旦旦地保證會確保他們的安全。因為親屬的安危可能會動搖一個人的忠誠。不過，如果一份資料不想要被敵人發現的話，最好的方法就是不曾存在過，而且以他先前處理過的案子來看，通常都是由MI6內部洩漏那些親屬的消息的情況更多一些。

　　Q一直覺得自己是跟世界之間隔了一層距離。孤兒院、收養他的一對老夫妻、學校，他是在那裡，但是不相關。開始觸碰程式編碼之後他覺得那些1與0反而與他更為接近，雖然那些的確讓他找到了興趣，甚至讓他被MI6招募，但卻還是無法抹掉那種置身事外的感覺。

直到Danny的出現，Q剛開始只是對自己說那個人不過是跟自己擁有的相同的基因而已，但是在一些小地方，Q發現Danny跟自己還是有科學無法解釋的相似。那些相似讓Q覺得Danny是自己跟世界的連結。

進入MI6讓Q碰過幾次生死關頭，也讓Q知道當坐上自己這個位置之後，會害自己的親人陷入怎麼樣的危險。

　　「所以你是，怎麼說，在對弟弟的男朋友提出警告？」

　　「準確來說，是建議他分手。」

這樣的對話理論上應該配著輕鬆的氣氛，但是Bond發現Q還是面無表情。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **有一說是先生出來的是比較小的。
> 
> 決定不等播完就先寫了！被打臉我也不管！！！！！


	2. Inexperience

　　時間大概過去了半年，Bond幾乎要把那個小插曲忘掉。畢竟Q也沒有再提，Bond只是單純地想著，或許那個年輕特務已經被Q用其他的方式嚇跑，又或者是已經跟那個跟Q有著同張臉的Danny因為得到認可所以好好地交往下去。另一方面，Q的態度似乎沒有任何變化，Bond一直認為Q是個藏不住祕密的人，但他很顯然錯了。

Q再一次安靜地出現在Bond的公寓，但這次他臉上的表情帶著Bond清晰可見的疲倦。Q一直以來都是奉行著要有充足睡眠的忠實信徒，他聲稱，大腦會在缺乏睡眠時做出不理智的舉動。所以這是Bond第一次看到Q如此睡眠不足的樣子。 發紅的眼球，眼下的黑青還有看上去似乎有幾天沒有處理的鬍渣。

　　「發生什麼事情了，Q ?」，Bond推了推Q的肩膀讓他在沙發上坐下，還拿了杯子倒一杯水給他。Q接過，一口氣喝光，水滾過喉嚨的聲音十分明顯。Bond接過空杯子，「你需要再一杯水，還是威士忌？」

　　「不用了，這樣就好。」，Q 把杯子輕輕放回矮桌上，一些模糊不清的字眼在他微啟又闔上的嘴唇滾過，「我有些問題想要問你。」，最後Q選擇保守地問了這個問題。

Bond想Q不是一個會恥於發問的人，雖然他的確很自信，但是不會自負到對於發問還需要如此猶豫不決的態度，同時Bond也不覺得Q是不知道要問什麼所以才在猶豫。Q從來都是清楚的人，至少在提問題這點上。所以Bond給自己倒了一杯酒，坐到沙發上，在Q的另一側。

　　「問吧。」

　　「你愛Vesper Lynd嗎？」，Q停頓了一下，但似乎是在調整自己的問題，所以沒有給Bond回答的時間又繼續問了下去，「你選擇跟Dr. Swann一起離開，是因為你已經放下Vesper了嗎？」

Q的問題超過Bond所想像的範圍，超過太多了。Bond不覺得自己跟Q可以分享這些，他甚至不覺得這個世界上有誰可以跟他分享Vesper所對他造成，所給予的那些。不論是痛苦、掙扎還是快樂跟自由 。在Bond為問題而發愣的時候，Q似乎又覺得自己的問題需要調整，又繼續問了下去。

　　「How do we live without the people that we love?」，Q換成了一個幾乎可以算上是模糊感性的問法，這很不尋常。

　　「Q.」，Bond出聲警告，他不管Q打算把問題修正成哪種樣子，總之他希望Q停下。不過很明顯Q沒有收到Bond的反對，他又修正了問題。

　　「如果有人可以阻止Vesper Lynd的死去...」，「Q.」，「但卻因為疏忽...」，「Q.」，Bond一次次地要打斷軍需官的提問，但是Q還是不斷問下去。Bond向前往Q的方向狠狠地揍了沙發一拳，沒有打中，而是落在Q的左臉旁邊。凹陷下去的程度已經造成的厚重聲響人不難想像Bond出了多少力氣，以及如果那一拳落到毫無防備的軍需官臉上會發生什麼事情。

或許因為這突如其來的暴力，不只讓Q受到驚嚇，同時也暴露了他的不安，還有更多的，他一直沒有表現出來的驚慌失措，與無助感。Q不是怕Bond對他施暴，而是怕自己不知道該怎麼處理的那種手足無措。那一瞬間Bond意識到Q沒有想過要拿Vesper的事情刺傷他，事實上他真的是在藉由那些問題去向自己徵詢答案，只是Q自己也不知道該怎麼問，才會一次又一次地修正問題。Q不是要問Vesper，也不是要問Bond的內心世界。

Bond收回了自己的拳頭。他不會為了自己的行為道歉，至少在Q告訴他真正發生了什麼事情之前不會。軍需官肯定經歷了什麼連他自己都不知道該怎麼面對的困境，但是他不肯明說，所以只好拿Bond的過去來比喻提問。

　　「Q.」，這次Bond語氣裡不再有先前的那些威脅，而是像某種安撫，想要領導Q好好說下去的循循善誘。不過Q馬上恢復了冷靜。

　　「你打算回答我的問題嗎，Bond?」  
　　「不會。」  
　　「那好，晚安。」，Q像一陣風一樣地就離開了Bond的公寓。要不是矮桌上還留了一個印有Q的唇紋的玻璃杯，不然Bond會以為自己其實是做了什麼光怪陸離的夢。

一個聲音告訴Bond這件事情就這樣算了，既然Q表現地那麼混帳；另一個聲音則是告訴他不能對如此失控的Q坐視不管。而Bond知道從來都是第二個聲音獲勝。

　　Danny，Daniel Edward Holt。Bond想一定是那個Q的雙胞胎出了什麼事情才會讓Q如此失控。但是那種資料、背景調查的事情Bond向來都是丟給Q branch去做的，但是因為連Q branch的最高指揮官都不願意多給他一個字，Bond知道這件事情只能他自己來了。當然還是可以請Moneypenny去幫他做點什麼，不過Bond心理有一個預感，告訴他如果自己真的讓Moneypenny去查任何關於Danny的事情的話，Q就再也不會出現在他的公寓裡面了。

事情意外的簡單，Bond從一個月前的報紙找到了有關於Danny的第一則消息。閣樓裡的屍體，Danny被指控是殺了Alistair的兇手。Bond不信這個，但那的確是最有可能讓Q如此失常的原因。媒體與警方企圖營造出Alistair的死亡只是兩個陌生人在一場危險性愛遊戲時所發生的意外而已，不過Bond很確定是假的，他看過Danny跟Alistair像戀人一般親密。不過那已經是將近一個月以前的事情了，Bond覺得Q如果想做點什麼的話早就做了。

另一個出現Danny的名字的新聞在前天晚上，車禍，火燒車。死者兩名，一男一女。

　　Bond知道Q branch前些日子真的忙到不可開交，或許因為如此所以Q沒有辦法分神去注意到Danny的事。Bond知道就算Q再怎麼不樂見、不想讓Alistair跟Danny在一起，也不會痛下殺手，或是對Alistair見死不救...

所以，Bond忍不住去想，所以Q是不是因為沒能救到他們而痛苦。Q是不是忙完MI6的工作之後，才發現到他想保護的人已經變成了焦黑的屍體。即使這樣想有些過份，但是Bond在心裡希望Q至少有救到Danny。他甚至不由自主地祈禱著。

失去摯愛是一件痛苦的事情，尤其是明明自己是有能力去挽回些什麼的時候。這種疼痛Bond懂，他太懂了，所以他一點也不希望Q去經歷這些。


End file.
